<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it’s going to be amazing (really, this time.) by astankhane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056461">it’s going to be amazing (really, this time.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astankhane/pseuds/astankhane'>astankhane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, and the tiny gun, eve still kills raymond with an axe but there’s more talking about it &lt;3, i guess, i mean there’s hurt and attempted comfort, let’s face it the birds caused the downfall of rome villaneve, the good ole 2x08 fix it fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astankhane/pseuds/astankhane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>why didn't villanelle shoot raymond?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it’s going to be amazing (really, this time.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys another fic xxxx dw for anyone who is here from my other one i am trying so hard to come up with inspo and this ones been sitting in my brain for a bit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait. Where’s Eve?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raymond’s eyes go wide (as if he actually cares) and he quickly scans the room. Villanelle should have shot him by now, but if he was keeping Eve somewhere, she needed to get it out of him. She’d only left the other woman for a moment, how could Raymond have caught up with them that quickly?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s probably in one of these rooms, isn’t she?,” he whimpers, mockingly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s play a game.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up,” she fires back. “I’m not in the mood for you games.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raymond shakes his head slowly, scoldingly. “Oh, I think you’ll want to make time.” he lifts up his shoulders in a halfhearted shrug. “After all, we still need to find Eve in one piece,” widens his eyes and looks back and forth quickly. “-if she still is.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle’s mouth twitches, and her vision blurs around the edges. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are so annoying,” she spits through gritted teeth. Raymond just smiles, and twists the axe he has in his hands over once. Then, in a move that surprises even Villanelle, he slowly reaches over and leans the axe up against the wall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>He really thinks he can take me hand to hand</em>, she thinks</span>
  <span class="s1">. Scoffs out loud. Suffice to say she’s not going to admit he might be able to. She’s usually have a knife on her, lest a-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Her gun</em>, she suddenly remembers, before Raymond takes this moment of clarity she has to lunge towards her. Out of instinct, she sidesteps him easily, but he must have been expecting her to because his heel digs into the carpet to propel him back and slams them both into the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle fumbles for her back pocket but Raymond grips her by the front of the shirt and slams her into the metal screen adjacent of them. Gasping out loud from the jolt of pain that spreads from where her head hit the grate, Villanelle once again wildly attempts to reach behind her for her gun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, he notices, out of the corner of his eye. Raymond wraps both his hands around Villanelle’s neck and jerks his knee up, ramming her hand back against the screen and forcing the gun to clatter to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle wheezes, turning her attention back to the hands on her throat. She claws at them desperately, knowing she was smarter than this, but...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then she sees her. Her vision is growing blurry around the edges but Villanelle sees one of the doors behind Raymond creak open, and out steps Eve. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes go wide and she attempts to jerk her head towards the gun, an indicator to Eve. Raymond just sees this as a try at escape and slams her head back harder into the wall. Searing pain shoots through her skull and she absentmindedly wonders if she’ll have a concussion after this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve, now unknowing of the tiny gun a few meters from where Villanelle and Raymond were grappling, sees only one option. She slinks over and grabs Raymond’s abandoned axe against the wall, and brings it up to her chest with shaking hands. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her memory grows fuzzy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raymond screams, and begs, with the occasional threat thrown in there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve can’t hear him- the blood pounding in her ears has rendered her temporarily deaf, save for Villanelle’s last plead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Do it! Pretend he’s a </em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">log</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"><em>!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She squeezes her eyes shut and conjures up the image of Raymond, suffocating Villanelle up against the cold metal grate, watching the life drain from her eyes as she chokes on her own spit, and Eve swings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a lot of blood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course there is. Eve is shaking, stuck frozen in place. She fears if she moves she might collapse, shatter against the hotel floor like glass. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle massages the area Raymond had her up against the wall by just moments before, and scrambles away from his body. She spots her gun a few feet away, darts out and picks it up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y...you had that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle jerks her head around. Eve is still standing, with the bloodied axe in her hands, lowered, like it weighs so much more than it does. Several emotions flash across her eyes- confusion, surprise, anger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Swallowing heavily, Villanelle stumbles to her feet, wiping her brow with the hand she has the gun in. “I- I tried to...” she coughs. “He took me by surprise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He took you by-“ Eve laughs, once, in disbelief, though she is on the verge of breaking down. “God. Oh my god. I just killed somebody and you had a gun...” she shakes her head slowly, and the axe slips out of her hand and thuds against the carpet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle takes a step towards Eve, and on instinct, the older woman steps back. “Eve, no,” she starts, shakily. “This isn’t a bad thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You had a gun...” Eve whispers again, eyes wide and darting from Villanelle’s right hand to her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next time Villanelle takes a step forward, though, Eve does not step back. Pocketing the gun once more, she takes the opportunity and quickly closes the distance between them, taking Eve’s hands in her own and bringing them up between them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve shakes her head. “You-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> just killed someone, Eve. I know it feels weird, but you will feel better soon.” She tries to offer up a shaky smile, one Eve does not return. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should probably get out of here,” Villanelle whispers, squeezing Eve’s hands between them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve inattentively lets herself be dragged along through the streets of Rome until Villanelle pulls them both into a tunnel of sealed off ruins. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle looks back to check on Eve every once in a while, but she’s always looking at the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” She stops them both, and takes Eve’s hands again. “It is okay. It always feels off the first time. You killed a man. I am proud of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I only killed him because you didn’t. </span>
  <span class="s2">You had a gun.</span>
  <span class="s1">” Eve’s starting to sound angry now, and god, no, this can’t be happening now. Not now, not yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eve, please, we can talk about this-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could have killed him!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eve, the gun was on the floor! Do you think I didn’t try?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">Why</span>
  <span class="s1"> didn’t you shoot him as soon as you saw him?” Eve cries, taking her hands back from Villanelle and stepping back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eve-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Why</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because he could have hurt you!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle’s voice cracks as she cries, blinking a couples times to force back tears threatening to spill. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>What</em>?” Eve bears an incredulous look, searching Villanelle’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was going to. As soon as I saw his ugly, stupid face, I wanted to shoot him. But then-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle looks away and the back of her palm comes up to her mouth. “-he asked where you were. Like he knew the answer already. He mocked me. Threatened you. If he had you locked up somewhere, I...I forgot about the gun. Only for a moment.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve scoffs, but her eyes have softened. “How did you know I was going to do it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle shakes her head. “I didn’t. I wanted you to. I would have.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Eve,” Villanelle steps forward again. “But we are the same.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve’s face crumples. Before Villanelle can mull over what she said, Eve starts to cry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She brings a hand up to her mouth and sobs, almost collapsing if not for Villanelle darting forward and gathering her in her arms. “Eve?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, shut up, just-“ Eve sobs again, and leans into Villanelle, grasping at the material of her shirt to keep herself steady. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle is by no means good at comforting people. Especially not someone acting like they’ve gone through all the stages of grief in the last 10 minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t try. She thinks Eve appreciates it, letting her sobs slowly subside into sniffles while Villanelle distractedly rubs circles on her arm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay Eve, we really need to get out of here now. I was not kidding about nobody being able to find our bodies down here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eve sniffles. “Shut up,” she mumbles again, leaning into Villanelle slightly more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Villanelle sighs, she guesses she can give Eve a few more moments. </span>
  <span class="s2">Plus, this gives her more time to rehearse her Alaska pitch</span>
  <span class="s1">, she realizes, smiling to herself. Maybe this will work out. It’s going to be good. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">It’s going to be amazing</span>
    <span class="s1">.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i genuinely believe villanelle forgot she had the gun, or didn’t use it because she went into flight or fight mode :( poor babies, the both of them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>